Today, a large number of contact centers maintain a contact center control room where there are multiple people responsible for monitoring the overall health and activity of one or more contact centers. The contact center control room normally has responsibility to route calls or contacts to contact agents or their managers to respond to customer requests, customer complaints, etc.
Often, the contact centers control room focuses on monitoring an agent skill level and/or a Vector Directory Number (VDN) level. These metrics are typically referred to as contact center metrics. For example, a contact center may have 1437 agent skills and 2058 VDNs on one automatic call distributor (ACD). These call center metrics are typical and well within the limitations of current call management systems (CMS), which may be able to handle 8,000 skills per ACD and 30,000 VDNs per ACD. It is not humanly possible for a small set of people to actively watch and monitor that many skills and VDNs at the same time.
The contact center can automatically route calls. Generally, the call or contact is reviewed to determine what is needed by the customer. This information is then matched to a skill or skills associated with one or more agents. The best match between the skills and the customer needs determines which agent will receive the contact. However, there can still be some information that could make the resolution of the contact more efficient that is not considered by the contact center.